goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson gives Caillou a punishment day, throws him up to the sun and gets grounded
(sequel to Gelman ungrounds Rosie and gets grounded) (Inspired by the Enormous Crocodile) Lawson was very angry about Caillou. Lawson: Man! I can't believe that Caillou abandoned Rosie at Peter Piper's Pizza and Gelman got grounded for ungrounding Rosie, all because of that baldy! What should I do? I know! I will give Caillou a punishment day. Hahahahahaha! Then Lawson went off to find Caillou, and then he walked over to the park where Caillou was there. Caillou: Oh, hello, Erwin Lawson. Lovely to see you. Lawson: Caillou, how dare you abandon Rosie at Peter Piper's Pizza?! My best friend Gelman ungrounded her, and now your dad got him grounded and disrespected Rosie's sadness after you abandoned her. That's it, today is punishment day! First punishment: Beating you up! Caillou: Nonononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Shut up, Caillou! I'm going to beat you up right now, you bald-headed moron! Lawson began to beat up Caillou. Caillou: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Lawson stopped beating up Caillou, and Caillou started crying. Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Stop crying, Caillou! Second punishment: Saying you whomp! CAILLOU, YOU WHOMP! Caillou got angry. Caillou: Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do not say to me I whomp! Lawson: I don't care! Whomp is just anyone's word in my school. It doesn't mean anything. Third punishment: Hitting your head with my baseball bat! Lawson picked up his baseball bat and hit Caillou's head with it. Caillou: Ow! My head hurt! Where did you get a baseball bat? Lawson: Well, that's my weapon! I can attack my enemies with it, including you, baldy! Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That hurt! Lawson: Caillou, shut up! Fourth punishment: Piledriving you! Lawson walked towards Caillou and grabbed him and jumped up and he piledrove Caillou to the floor with a thud, and Caillou coughed. Caillou: That hurt! Then Caillou picked himself up. Lawson: Who cares? Fifth punishment: Grounding you! Caillou, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for abandoning Rosie at Peter Piper's Pizza and getting my friend Gelman grounded! You're grounded forever! You're grounded with no more going to Chuck E Cheese's or any other restaurants, hanging out with Leo, going out with Dora, getting my friends grounded or teaming up with TJ and his friends for the rest of your pathetic life! Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Lawson: You know what's unfair! Abandoning Rosie at Peter Piper's Pizza and getting my friend Gelman grounded! That's why! Last punishment: Throwing you up to the sun! Quick as a flash Lawson picked Caillou up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Caillou: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Lawson: No. I won't let you go. You are the worst guy ever who gets my friends grounded for stupid reasons. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Lawson began to swing Caillou round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Caillou was just a blurry circle going round and round Lawson's head. Suddenly, Lawson let go of Caillou's leg, and Caillou went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Caillou crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Lawson, and he ate it up. Lawson: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Lawson cheered. Lawson: Yaaaaaay! Caillou is dead for good! He'll never bother me or my friends nor get me or my friends grounded ever again! Back home, Lawson's dad was furious and upset with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe that you gave Caillou a punishment day and threw him up to the hot sun! Caillou is a good kid! And where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Caillou, because he sucks. He abandoned his sister Rosie at Peter Piper's Pizza, and Gelman has to unground Rosie. But her dad disrespected her sadness and now Gelman is grounded, thanks to that baldy! He's the worst bald-headed kid ever. He's stupid, and I hate him! Lawson's dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death including Caillou's parents, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no TV! Go to your room right now! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Evil Genius/David/Zack as Caillou Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo as Caillou's screaming voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106